


Night wandering Soul

by DeadlyPonys



Series: The Observing Souls [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), I'm not the main character, Of this series, Sleeping TommyInnit, So don't worry, Violent Thoughts, but just slightly, shameless self insert, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPonys/pseuds/DeadlyPonys
Summary: The Observing souls seems to appear and disappear at different times of the day, and there is one that mostly shows up during the evening and will stay troughout the night, and they took it upon themselves to watch over and protect the exiled boy as he sleeps.
Series: The Observing Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099355
Kudos: 7





	Night wandering Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This shot shows how the viewers are from different Time Zones, and watches during different times of the day. And yes, i'm doing shamless self-insert here i'm sorry but if it makes you feel better i'm not announcing myself as the main character, the next shot won't have me in it at all ok? Are we good? Then let's continue.

It was always a sad sight to see, to watch a teenage boy so tattered up, weak and exhausted, finally having a moment of peace as he slept, only to eventually wake up and see that his situation is no nightmare. That he had been exiled from his home, by his very own best friend and one he considered a brother, and the only person he has left to talk to is a sadistic, power hungry monster. Those thoughts in of itself could make the girl watching over him well up in tears, but she's thought about it everynight that there are no more tears to shed even if she wanted to.

This girl, she's no aquaintance of the boy, he doesn't even know her but that's because he cannot see her. She's not physichally there, she's but a mere 'Observing Soul' as she was appearently called. Even if she wanted to, He could never see her, He could never hear her, just like everyone else. Well, almost everyone else. Maybe it's a good thing that she can't be seen by him, she thinks her appearence might be too strange and maybe off-putting.

Her hair is very long, so much that when she stands the tips nearly reach the ground, she has tied up some hair in pigtails so that there wouldn't be that much to deal with, but doesn't help alot. Large bangs falls over the right side of her face, covering her eye completley. The uncovered side has two streaks of red running down from her eye to her chin, almost looking like she has cried blood. The most stand out part would be the color of her hair, crimson red. One could almost think she used actual blood to dye it, but it's not even dyed it's completley natrual.

Actually, that isn't even the most off-putting thing about her, but she hides that part of her even from her fellow souls. Either way, at night it seems she's the only one there, but she doesn't mind as she mostly cares about keeping the boy safe from the monsters that lurks in the night. Speaking of which, her ears picked up the sounds of groans and rattling of bones indicating monsters were nearby. She stood up from her spot and treaded out of the tent, where she saw a crowd of mobs outside who immidiatly started walking towards her. It still baffles her that monsters and animals can see her and her commrades, but the people don't.

She shakes away the thought and began her nightly routine, she closes her eyes to concentrate, and as she opened them again her eyes were fixed into an intense glare that can make a sword feel like a blunt hit. The monsters stopped in their tracks as they sensed a powerfull threatning aura emit from the being in front of them and then instantly turned to evacuate.

Once the monsters where out of sight, the girl relaxed, Realeasing a silent sigh. Maybe having someone around to talk to would be nice, but none of her fellow souls are awake when she is so that's just wishful thinking. She turned around heading towards the beach not far from the tent to look at the waves calmly swinging in the dark, and thinking deeply to her self;

_Another day has gone by where we've tried everything we could to be seen._

_Another day where we've teared our vocal chords up with our screams,_

_But to no result it would seem._

_And when the sun rises up for the start of a new day,_

_We have to repeat the dreadfull cycle, over, and over, and over again._

The otherworldy sound of the portal close by pulled her out of these thoughts and put her on high alert. There is almost only one who uses the portal to come here. "Well, Looks like i caught a little soul wandering" The appearence of a man in a green hood, face covered by a chalk white smiling mask chilled the girl to the bone and refused to let her guard down. Recall how 'almost everyone couldn't see or hear the observing souls', well this man is an exception and they all hated it. The girl's mouth started moving but no sound could be heard to the physichal world, but the man standing before her could hear it in his head.

_\----"What are you doing here? You know that he's asleep"----_

The echoed voice in his head was laced with loathing and he smirked beneath his mask. He knows who the girl is reffering to. "I know, but i'm not here to see him. I actually came here to see you" He said, like they were buddies as he stepped closer. The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion, she didn't quite understand what that meant but she didn't like it. She began talking again.

_\----"Spesifically me? What would've you done if i wasn't here?"----_

He chuckled as he stepped even closer. "Oh, i just knew you'd be here. Because i noticed a pattern" He said. The girl spent few moments to proscess what he was saying while at the same time not making it seem like she was scared of him. However when she came back to reality she almost jumped over realizing how close he actually was now, it wasn't so close to be considered weird, but it was close enough for her to start internally panicking. She instinctavly took a step back, hoping she won't end up falling into the water. It wouldn't do anything but it'd be emberrassing none the less. "I noticed you showing up around the evening, maybe even as early as the Afternoon, And you end up disappearing at late morning. So either you don't sleep at night, or time works differently where you're from" He said, stepping away to stand beside her. She let out another silent sigh.

_\----" Yeah, it does. Not everyone has their nights and days at the same time"----_

She saw no point or merit in lying about that info, so she just told him how it was. The man only hummed. "So i'm right in assuming when it's night here, it's daytime where you're from and that's why you're awake. Interesting, must be lonley for you" He said. The girl didn't like the tone of his voice, he was planning something her gut was telling her that clearly. She noticed he still hadn't said why he was here other then seeing her, which she knew couldn't be the whole truth.

_\----"So why the heck did you want to see me, Dream?"----_

Uttering the name felt like a jab in her heart, that reminds her of how much she hates him. The man beside her, Dream was no ordinary man. He was chaotic, sadistic and manipulative, he has blown up lands, killed so many people and is Emotionally and Psychologically manipulating the poor broken boy that is currently sleeping. Yet despite all of that, he can speak to anyone as if they're friends and it ticks her off. A chuckle broke the girl out of her thought train of hatred. "So cold. I just came to keep you company, since you must be so alone here at night" He said. That just re-lit the flame and she sent a glare.

_\----"As if i'd want your company. Leave!"----_

She turned on her heels and began storming off, but almost screamed when she saw Dream suddenly appear in front of her. Oh yeah, she forgot Ender Pearls exist. "Come on, there's no need to be like that, Little soul" He went silent for a moment. "Actually, What is your name?" He asked, casually. The girl rolled her eyes and started walking away again.

_\----"That is something i'm not obligated to tell"----_

Dream stopped her again, it was really starting to irritate her. "Well, you can agree that being called 'Little soul' is a bit weird, right? I don't have anything else to call you" He said. She blinked proscessing the statement, and she wanted to hit herself for thinking he had a point, but it's true. She'd rather be called by her name then a weird nickname, espescially not a nickname that creepy. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, looking at Dream with resentment she finally uttered out.

_**\- - - -"Deadly...."- - - -** _

Dream hummed. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" He said, letting the name sink in. "Deadly, huh? That's an interesting name, i like it" He said. The girl, named Deadly was now completley sick of his presence and stormed back to the Beach to sit by the water, hoping Dream would leave soon. The world is never on her side however as she could feel his presence right behind her again, oh the urge to hit him, punch him, kick him, STAB HIM, **SHOOT HIM** , was so strong, but nothing would hit him.

_\----"What do you gain from doing this? All the chaos and pain you've braught. Is it for Power? Or are you one who loves to see the world burn?"----_

That earned a menacing chuckle from the masked man. "Eh, it's just more fun this way. And isn't it interesting? The boy who thought he could go against me, is clinging onto me like a child. It's kind of adorable" He said. Deadly could hear the sneering grin in his twisted voice and it kept on adding fuel to the unbearable raging fire that burned in her heart, the one that kept telling her to yell at him, FIGHT HIM, _KILL HIM._ But she remained still, only grabbing on to her sweater.

_\----"You sick Glitch, You're such a monster"----_

She doesn't curse, but she wish she could for just a moment so she could shout all kinds of profanity at this nightmare creature that stands there. With her back still tunred to him, all she could do was listen, and she heard him chuckle followed by him saying; "Oh come on now," She thought he was gonna say something more, but she just heard shuffling behind her and was startled when she his voice again, just right beside her. "You shouldn't really be the person to call me that, you're not that better yourself" He said. Deadly quickly scooted away in panic, but when proscessing that sentance she gave him a confused look.

_\----"What are you talking about? I'm not a monster"----_

Dream only hummed at that. "Hm, maybe not psychologichally. While i don't know how it is in your world, but here people don't nonchalantly have demon-like tails" He said. That made Deadly even more confused but it only took her a few minutes to realize, her tail was out and she began freaking out. Why was her tail out?! She's never shown her tail when she was here, not even to her fellow Souls. She only shows her tail to people she trusts! And Dream is definantly not one of them. She quickly hid her tail again and bared her teeth at him.

_\----"I think you've over stayed your welcome"----_

Dream just shrugged his shoulders. "I probably have, well then i'm leaving" He said, starting to head towards the portal. Before he enters it, he turned around and lifts his mask up a bit. _**"This was fun. 'til next time, Deadly"**_ And with that he left. Everything went back to normal, it went back to silence, like he had never shown up to begin with. But he did and even if Deadly tried to deny it, he had left an effect on her. She was now shaking and sweating from uncertainty and confusion. However a sad whimper coming from the tent shook her out of that state and nearly gasped. _Tommy!_ She had completley forgotten about him.

She sprinted over and kneeled beside the bed to look at him. He was squirming, almost crying, he must be having a nightmare. A hearful instinct caused Deadly to reach out to comfort him, but she quickly remembered that she can't even touch him. She felt so powerless, she can't even comfort a poor kid who is having a nightmare, and here she thought she couldn't shed anymore tears but the feeling of running luquid from her eyes proved her wrong. She grabbed onto chunks of her hair in frustration. _WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO USELESS?!_ This time, no one was there to hear her voice.

-

-

-

-

"Don't...say that" A quiet trembling voice spoke up. Deadly snapped out of her despairing state and looked over at Tommy. _Did he hear me?_ She instantly shook her head, No that's just wishfull thinking. A new wave of tears developed from her eyes, but she didn't react to it. She just stared sadly at the boy, and just decided to hover her hand over his head, pretending to stroke his hair. She must be so delusional from her hopefull fantasies, she thought she saw him actually slightly react to it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was it, again i'm sorry if it sounds like i'm making the story be about me, but I'm really not. So to emphisize it my character will be absent from the next shot and will be purley about the other viewers at day.


End file.
